Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni
by Cute Hyukkie
Summary: sorry aku gak terlalu jago bikin summary yang pasti nih fanfic seru koq *kepedean*


**Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni**

**Summary : dunia ini penuh dengan pengkhianatan dan kecurangan tapi ada cinta dan persahabatan yang menjaga orang – orang… (summary yang super GJ)**

**Pairings : pokoknya banyak**

**Disclaimer : Mobile Suit Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny dan Code Geass milik Sunrise hanya khayalanku menjadikan mereka milikku **

Sedikit pemberitahuan

Kuliah : Milliaria, Tolle

Kelas 12 umur 17 tahun : Heine, Shiho

Kelas 11 umur 16 tahun : Cagalli, Kira, Yzac, Dearka, Shirley, Kallen, Suzaku, Lelouch

Kelas 10 umur 15 tahun : Lacus, Euphimia, Athrun, Sting, Meer, Auel

Kelas 9 berumur 14 tahun : Stellar, Shinn, Lunamaria, Rey

Kelas 8 berumur 13 tahun : Fllay, Meyrin, Mayu

Disini akan terdapat banyak OC kalau kalian mau kalian juga bisa daftar^_^

* * *

"Kira – kun!" panggil seorang perempuan berambut pirang pendek berwajah sangat manis laki – laki yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya Kira Yamato cowok populer bermata _amethyst_ berambut dan berkulit coklat menoleh

"ada apa Stellar?" tanyanya pada pacarnya itu

"pulang sekolah kita kencan ke Disney Land ya..." katanya sembari melingkarkan tangannya pada leher jenjang Kira lalu memeluknya

"mmm...gimana ya Stellar..aku ada rapat OSIS.." kata Kira – sang ketua OSIS - merasa menyesal

"yah…" Stellar yang semula semangat menjadi lesu

"bagaimana kalau lusa aku mengajakmu jalan – jalan aku akan mengajakmu kemana pun tempat yang kamu inginkan. Aku akan menemanimu sampai malam.." kata Kira berusaha membuat pacarnya menjadi semangat kembali

"benarkah.." kata Stellar gembira walau merasa tak yakin

"iya..aku janji kok.."

"iya..baiklah Kira – kun bye maaf ya Stellar gak bisa istirahat bareng Kira – kun Stellar lagi sibuk...nanti Stellar pulang duluan ya ada tugas kelompok.." serunya sembari menjauh

"iya.."

Kira lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya belum ada 10 langkah seseorang menabraknya dari arah samping

"aduh…" erang Kira pelan

"ya ampun! Kira – chan maafkan aku..aku tak sengaja.." kata Meer Campbell panik rambut panjang _pink_nya setengah menutupi wajahnya

"gak papa kok Meer..kenapa kamu lari – lari sih?" ujar Kira sembari berusaha berdiri walau agak sakit

"oh..maaf aku takut terlambat.." jawaban Meer membuat Kira bingung

"tapi ini kan jam istirahat bukan masuk lagi Meer..kamu takut terlambat apa?" Tanya Kira mengernyitkan dahinya tanda bingung

"oh..aku udah janjian ma Athrun di kantin aku harus cepat.."

Kira hanya ber O

"ya sudah bye..bye Kira – chan ku yang manis.." ujar Meer Kira tersenyum mendengar perkataan Meer yang terakhir

"dasar Meer .." gumam Kira pelan.

Sampailah Kira dikelasnya kelas 11A kelasnya kosong hanya dua orang yang berada disitu Yzac dan Cagalli kakak kembarnya – walau kata orang tak ada persamaan sama sekali –

"loh? Kira kamu gak istirahat kekantin ma Stellar?" Tanya kakak Kira bingung dia sedang makan roti melon dan membaca sebuah buku sebuah roti melon dan sebotol jus jeruk terhampar dimejanya

"hari ini gak dulu aku sibuk banget soalnya.."

"makanya jangan ambil kegiatan yang banyak – banyak kasihan tubuhmu.." nasehat Cagalli

"iya nee – chan.."

"Yzac kamu kok gak istirahat?" Tanya Kira duduk disebelah Yzac mereka memang bersebelahan tempat duduknya

"lagi malas kebetulan aku udah bawa bekal.." jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan _sandwich_ daging dan keju serta sebotol teh apel dingin

"oh.." ujar Kira pendek lalu Kira mengeluarkan sebuah plastik berisi kertas – kertas lalu dia memeriksanya satu persatu Kira sama dengan keduanya membawa bekal roti dan sebotol minuman sambil makan ia memeriksa dengan teliti masing – masing kertas itu

"apaan tuh Kira? banyak amat?" Tanya Cagalli penasaran

"ini..laporan dari masing – masing klub ini baru setengahnya kok.." jawab Kira pendek

"sebanyak itu baru sebagian!" seru Cagalli kaget

"iya..ini baru ¼ aja...nee – chan tau sendiri klub disekolah kita kan banyak"

"tapi ini kebangetan Kira..kenapa wakil kamu atau sekretaris OSIS gak bantuan sih?"

"nee – chan lupa ya wakil ketua OSIS kan NEE – CHAN…tadi Lacus – san sudah kuminta memeriksa ¼ nya.." ucap Kira menekankan kata nee – chan

Walau tak ada nada menyindir dalam suaranya wajah Cagalli langsung berubah menjadi merah padam campuran antara malu, marah dan benci bukan kepada Kira atau Yzac yang sepertinya sedang menyeringai sambil memakan sandwichnya dia malu sama dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa mempertanggungjawabkan amanat yang diberikan murid – murid yang memilihnya

"maafkan nee – chan Kira..Nee – chan lupa..gak papa kan.."

"gak papa kok nee – chan.."

"sini yang tersisa berikan padaku biar aku yang periksa.."

"ah..gak usah kok nee – chan biar aku saja lagian nee – chan pasti sibuk di Istana Kenegaraan dengan datangnya pihak aliansi Brittania bukan.." tolak Kira halus mengerti akan kesibukan kakaknya

"Brittania…mereka akan datang?" Tanya Yzac tertarik

"ya..begitulah..tapi Cuma wakilnya kok" jawab Cagalli kembali kekursinya

"siapa saja? Berapa orang?" Tanya Yzac lagi

"katanya lima orang tiga cewek dua cowok katanya sih mereka seumuran kita trus pangeran Brittania yang kelima dan putri Brittania yang ke sepuluh juga bakal datang.." jawab Cagalli

"oh..kalau nggak salah namanya Lelouch dan Euphimia ya?"

"ya.."

Obrolan mereka terhentikan hanya bunyi kunyahan dan goresan pulpen yang terdengar keheningan terpecahkan oleh terbukanya pintu kelas

"Kira – kun..." panggil seseorang ketiganya menengok

"Lacus – san ada apa?" Tanya Kira tersenyum lembut pada kekasih sahabatnya itu

"ini aku sudah memeriksa laporan klubnya.." kata Lacus menyodorkan sebuah plastic agak besar

"ah…terima kasih…" kata Kira berdiri lalu menghampiri Lacus lalu mengambil plastic besar itu

"sama – sama..Cagalli – chan..." Cagalli yang semula sibuk dengan bukunya menengok kembali

"napa Lacus?" tanyanya

"lusa kan sabtu mau nggak temenin aku belanja buat pesta penyambutan minggu depan?"

"boleh aja kebetulan nggak ada acara..kamu ajak Athrun ya aku soalnya juga mau ngajak Heine..dan..jangan datang bareng Meer kalau gak…" Cagalli menekankan kata – kata terakhirnya

"iya aku ngerti…arigatou Cagalli – chan aku pergi dulu ya.." kata Lacus ketiganya mengangguk lalu Kira menutup pintu kelas.

Lacus ada di kelas 10A beda umur hanya setahun dengan mereka.

"Cagalli yang diundang siapa aja sih?" Tanya Yzac setelah Lacus pergi Kira sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya

"banyak..keluargamu juga diundang kan?" Tanya Cagalli balik

"iya.." jawab Yzac singkat keheningan kembali menyusupi mereka kemudian…

"Yzac.." ketiganya kembali menoleh

"ada apa Dearka?" Tanya Yzac melihat sahabatnya dipintu

"aku ada perlu ma kamu cepetan ikut aku.." kata Dearka langsung wajahnya nampak agak panik Yzac berdiri lalu keluar kelas sekarang kelas hanya diisi oleh dua orang saja

"nee – chan.." panggil Kira memecah keheningan

"hnn.." Cagalli menyahut masih berkonsentrasi dengan bukunya

"menurut nee – chan Meer dan Stellar itu perempuan kayak gimana sih?" Tanya Kira sambil menunduk Cagalli agak kaget lalu tertawa kecil ia menutup bukunya

"memangnya kenapa? Kamu masih bingung memilih antara Meer atau Stellar?" goda Cagalli

"a..ah..nee – chan jawab aja sih! Jangan ngegodain orang deh.." rutuk Kira sebel

"iya...iya aku Cuma bercanda kok otoutoku tersayang..gimana ya..Stellar itu anaknya manis dan baik tapi dia itu agak kekanak kanakan dan cengeng walau begitu dia pintar dan cerdas yah..tipe cewek sempurnalah.."

"…kalau Meer.." lanjut Cagalli

Cagalli agak mencibir waktu menyebutkan nama itu

"…dia itu cewek centil dan _girlish_ abis tapi dia baik, cantik dan pintar tapi terlalu melebih lebihkan masalah yah…gak jauh beda dari Stellar lah.. dia cewek yang agak 'hebat' terlepas dia saudara kembar Lacus atau bukan.."

Meer dan Lacus memang saudara kembar walau mereka berdua memiliki nama keluarga yang berbeda karena orangtua mereka bercerai

"…intinya mereka punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing – masing toh..gak ada manusia yang sempurna.." lanjut Cagalli bijak

"arigatou nee – chan..ucapan nee – chan sangat bermanfaat bagiku.."

"sama – sama nee – chan senang kok membantumu.."

"ting..tong..ting…tong…" bel masuk berbunyi Cagalli dan Kira membereskan makanan mereka dan Kira memasukan kertas – kertas yang telah dia periksa dan yang belum di dua plastic yang berbeda murid – murid kembali kekelas yang terakhir masuk adalah Yzac wajahnya nampak murung Cagalli dan Kira jadi heran mereka bingung

"perasaan tadi Yzac gak papa tuh" batin mereka bingung pelajaran pun dimulai.

Bel pulang berdentang kelas - kelas menjadi riuh kecuali kelas A yang justru lebih suka belajar

"Yzac kamu kenapa?" Tanya Cagalli langsung karena tak dapat menyembunyikan keherananya

"maksud kamu apa Cag? Aku baik – baik aja tuh.."

"gak mungkin kamu kok masuk kelas jadi loyo ada apa?" kata Cagalli sabar

"gak ada urusannya ma kamu kan! Jangan ikut campur deh!" bentak Yzac kesal kelas menjadi hening murid – murid berbisik

"eh..si Yzac ngebentak Cagalli – sama tuh.."

"kenapa ya?"

"sudah jangan ngegosip kalian pulang saja.." kata Kira agak merasa kesal pada murid – murid yang memulai menggosip.

Mereka kaget dan buru – buru keluar kebanyakan prempuan terkikik bagaimanapun Kira adalah cowok yang sangat populer pasti banyak yang senang akan ketegasannya itu

"Yzac..nee – chan kan hanya menghawatirkanmu…kamu kok malah ngebentak nee – chan sih!" ucap Kira agak kesal saat semua murid sudah keluar

"nggak ada apa apa kok sudahlah.." setelah mengatakan itu Yzac langsung keluar kelas

"dia kenapa sih?" tanya Cagalli

"entahlah nee – chan..o..ya nee – chan jangan pulang dulu ya..ada rapat OSIS loh.." kata Kira pada Cagalli yang kadang mangkir dari rapat OSIS

"iya..tapi kan masih sejam lagi kekantin yuk.." ajak Cagalli Kira hanya mengikuti kakaknya sambil tersenyum.

Dikantin agak ramai setelah pulang sekolah saat Kira dan Cagalli masuk anak – anak perempuan berbisik bisik

"wah..ada Kira – sama.."

"Kira – sama makin ganteng ya.."

"Kira – sama cakep banget ya.."

"masa sih cakepan Athrun – sama kali.."

"eh..nggak dong cakepan Shinn – sama..."

"eh..imutan Kira – sama"!

begitulah bisikan mereka Cagalli hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala "dasar..Kira urus _fansgirl_mu kek..mereka berisik sekali tau!" kata Cagalli cukup kencang anak – anak yang berbisik menjadi diam lalu melirik Kira nakal

"sudahlah…maaf Ayame – san.." Kira memanggil pelayan di salah satu counter foodcourt…Ayame perempuan berambut panjang coklat mendekat

"mau pesan apa Kira – san?" tanyanya

"aku pesan paket 'burgerland 3' nee – chan?" Ayame beralih pada Cagalli

"aku sama kayak Kira aja deh.." katanya

" sebentar ya.." Ayame lalu pergi

"ada apa dengan Yzac ya.." gumam Cagalli Kira mendengarnya lalu tersenyum lembut para perempuan yang mengamati mereka berteriak senang melihat sang pujaan tersenyum selembut dan semanis itu tapi Kira tak peduli

"mungkin Yzac ada masalah nee – chan…"

"kalau begitu aku ingin membantunya.."

"kalau begitu tanya saja ma Dearka. Bukankah Yzac jadi begitu setelah bertemu Dearka" saran Kira

"iya..ya baiklah..Kira kau tahu no. hp Dearka aku ingin meneleponnya"

"iya..ini.." Kira memberikan hpnya

"sankyu.." Cagalli mengambil hp Kira lalu menekan tombol – tombol di hpnya lalu memberikan hp Kira kepada pemiliknya lalu Cagalli menelepon seseorang

"hallo..bisa bicara dengan Dearka?"

"_ya..ini aku siapa ya?"_

"maaf..ini aku Cagalli Yula Athha..aku.."

"_teman sekelas Yzac kan..dan mana mungkin aku tak mengenal putri Uzumi – sama..kau sangat populer.." _potong Dearka

"arigatou…maaf aku ingin bertanya padamu apa boleh? ini agak pribadi.."

"_boleh saja" _

"tadi pas istirahat kamu bicara apa sih ma Yzac kok dia kembali kekelas dengan wajah murung? Di juga ngebentak aku waktu aku Tanya dia kenapa.."

"_mmm...gimana ya Cagalli – sama.." _

"panggil aku Cagalli saja tak usah pake 'sama' risih mendengarnya"potong Cagalli

"_baiklah..kalau Cagalli – chan boleh kan?" _

"iya..gak papa"

"_maaf ya Cagalli – chan aku nggak bisa mengatakannya soalnya ini masalah pribadi Yzac. Sangat serius dan maaf..aku harus mengatakan ini tapi ini sangat berhubungan denganmu.." _

"denganku.." ulang Cagalli bingung

"_ya..maafkan aku ya..aku tak bisa menjelaskan secara detail aku tak ingin membuat persahabatanku dengan Yzac putus" _

"tak apa – apa. Maaf telah mengganggumu Dearka.."

"_tak papa kok…ng..Cagalli – chan..." _

"ya..Dearka?"

"_beberapa waktu yang akan datang dia pasti akan memberitahumu..bersabarlah..aku minta kau mengokohkan hatimu..aku turut berduka cita"_

Cagalli agak bingung tapi ia menjawab

"baiklah..terima kasih Dearka"

"_sama – sama"_ hubungan pun terputus

"gimana nee – chan?" Tanya Kira penasaran

"Dearka gak terlalu bisa menjelaskan coz katanya dia udah janji ma Yzac untuk tidak membocorkan kepada orang lain. Tapi.."

"tapi apa nee – chan?" Tanya Kira makin penasaran

"tapi..katanya ini berhubungan denganku terus Dearka juga menyuruhku mengokohkan hatiku…apa maksudnya sih? aduh, apa aku membuat ulah sesuatu yang membuat Yzac sebal dan benci padaku.." ucap Cagalli gusar

"entahlah mungkin dia cemburu" kata Kira singkat yang membuat Cagalli tersentak

"cemburu kenapa?" Tanya Cagalli heran

"Yzac kan suka ma nee – chan…" jawab Kira polos

"jangan bercanda deh.." Cagalli nampak sebal

"ye..ngomong kenyataan kok.."

"kalau dia beneran cemburu. Cemburu akan apa!" kata Cagalli agak sewot

"mungkin karena Heine..." kata Kira singkat

"gak nyambung dong.." rutuk Cagalli agak kesal Kira hanya tersenyum jahil saja.

Suasana menjadi hening sampai Ayame datang membawa pesanan mereka

"selamat menikmati.." kata Ayame sambil tersenyum

"terima kasih Ayame – san" kata Kira tersenyum lembut

"sama – sama Kira – san" kata Ayame mukanya agak merah gara – gara senyum lembut Kira

"dasar kamu ini" rutuk Cagalli tersenyum mengejek

"maksud nee – chan apa?" Tanya Kira tak mengerti

"dasar gak peka" hanya itu jawaban Cagalli yang membuat Kira makin tidak mengerti Cagalli mulai memakan burgernya Kira pun mengikuti kegiatan kakaknya 'makan'. Kegiatan mereka terhenti oleh sapaan seseorang lebih tepat dikatakan teriakan…

"Kira – chan!" Cagalli dan Kira menoleh demi melihat seorang perempuan cantik berambut pink tersenyum riang kearah mereka di belakangnya ada seorang perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang menyapa mereka dia tersenyum pada mereka

"hai Cagalli – chan..Kira – kun.." sapanya lembut

"hai..Lacus – san..Meer.." balas Kira tersenyum

"kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Meer yang sudah didepan mereka

"sedang makan apa lagi? gimana sih!" kata Cagalli judes sejak dahulu kala (yaelah bahasanya) Cagalli memang membenci adik kembar Lacus Clyne ini dengan sepenuh hati dia sendiri gak tau kenapa mungkin karena sifat Meer yang sejak kecil udah keganjenan abis ma adik kembarnya itu atau hal lain entahlah…

"idih..Cagalli kok galak gitu sih!" ujar Meer agak sewot sejak dia sadar dia suka ma Kira Meer tau kenapa Cagalli selalu membuang muka setiap mereka berpapasan

"seterah aku dong..mulut aku ini" balas Cagalli ikut – ikutan sewot

"eh…Cagalli – san sadar dong kamu ini tuan putri ORB bersikaplah layaknya putri.." sambar Meer kesal

"ye..kamu juga tapi kok keganjenan gitu sih? Bersikaplah lebih ke seorang putri! Tidak ganjen..gak cengeng..tegar..gak kecentilan! Bersikaplah seperti kakakmu, Meer" kata Cagalli meninggi

"kamu tuh ya jangan nyamain aku ma nee – san deh" Meer menggebrak meja Kira yang sedang memakan burgernya (ya elah Kira masih bisa makan loe ya!) agak kaget dan sedikit tersedak anak – anak yang dikantin menoleh memusatkan perhatian pada meja yang sekarang berisi orang – orang yang sangat populer dan terkenal.

Cagalli ikut berdiri dan menggebrak meja

"aku gak nyamain kamu ma Lacus aku Cuma bilang jaga sikap kamu itu! Nasehatin orang gak sadar dia sendiri yang ngelakuin perbuatan buruk! Sadar dikit dong!" serunya kesal

Meer makin marah ingin membalas perkataan Cagalli tapi keburu dihentikan oleh kakak kembarnya "Meer – chan..sudahlah jangan bertengkar seperti itu.." kata Lacus lembut

"Meer benci kamu! Meer gak ngerti kamu kok bisa ya kembaran ma Kira – chan!" serunya kesal lalu berjalan pergi Lacus tersenyum lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kira dan Cagalli

"kamu sendiri juga sadar dong kamu tuh kok bisa kembaran ma Lacus!" teriak Cagalli marah lalu duduk kembali

"sudahlah nee – chan.." kata Kira memberikan gelas berisi _coca cola_ dingin pada kakaknya

"terima kasih Kira.." kata Cagalli lalu meminumnya Kira berdiri dan membungkuk pada orang – orang yang ada dikantin yang masih melihatnya

"maaf mengganggu kenyamanan kalian.." ujarnya sontak penonton yang kebanyakan cewek berseru senang

"gak papa kok Kira – sama.."

"Kira – sama _cool_ banget.."

"enak ya jadi Cagalli – sama.."

"Kira – sama keren banget.." dan lain sebagainya.

"dasar.." hanya itu yang dikatakan Cagalli lalu kembali makan Kira pun mengikutinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"nee – chan udah jam segini ayo sebentar lagi rapat mulai.." kata Kira meminum _cola_nya yang tersisa lalu mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet dan berdiri

"iya..tunggu sebentar dong..."

Cagalli ikut berdiri lalu menyeruput sisa minumannya dia menengok melihat adiknya sedang membayar di counter

"Kira aku duluan ya.."

"iya.." balas Kira masih sibuk dengan Ayame.

"uwaaa" jerit Cagalli pelan jatuh terduduk sambil mengusap usap kepalanya yang menabrak dada seseorang

"Cagalli - sama kamu gak papa?" Tanya orang yang menabrak Cagalli panik

"a..aku gak papa kok.." kata Cagalli

Dibantu orang yang menabraknya Cagalli berdiri

"maafkan aku ya..aku gak liat – liat jalan sih.." katanya pelan seraya membungkuk sedalam dalamnya

"gak papa kok..maaf, boleh tahu siapa nama kamu?" Tanya Cagalli saat melihat orang yang menubruknya

"wah..benarkah Cagalli – sama berkata seperti itu? Suatu kehormatan bagiku Cagalli – sama mau menanyakan namaku.." katanya sopan seraut wajah bahagia muncul diwajahnya

Cagalli agak kaget melihat cowok didepannya posturnya tinggi badannya – karena tadi menabrak dadanya – atletis dan dia memiliki mata biru yang paling bersinar yang pernah dilihat Cagalli kulitnya putih lembut dan halus (darimana Cagalli tahu tentu karena tadi dia nyentuh kulit tuh cowok) dan berambut pirang agak berantakan

Dua kata : Cakep banget

Tapi Cagalli yang udah punya Heine hanya termangu sebentar lalu tersadar kembali

"ah..kamu ini terlalu berlebihan. Kamu kenal siapa aku?" kata Cagalli

"mana mungkin aku tak mengenalmu aku salah satu _fansboy_mu loh..aku suka banget ma kamu" ceplosnya

Cagalli hanya tersenyum

"jadi..siapa namamu?' Tanya Cagalli lagi

"ah..maaf namaku Vicky Sharon Blossom.." katanya malu – malu lalu mengulurkan tangannya

"aku Cagalli Yula Athha.."

mereka pun berjabat tangan

"namamu mirip cewek ya?" kata Cagalli memulai pembicaraan

"ah..iya banyak orang bilang begitu tapi aku ini tetap cowok tulen loh.." katanya wajahnya masih berseri – seri

"kamu kok senyum – senyum seperti itu sih Vicky – san?" Tanya Cagalli agak bingung

"habis aku seneng banget bisa kenalan ma idolaku.." kata riang

"ah..kau terlalu melebih lebihkan..oh..ya namamu itu. Sepertinya kamu bukan orang ORB, jepang dan Negara Asia lainnya kamu dari mana?" Tanya Cagalli

"aku dari Inggris.."

"oh..kamu kok sekolah disini jauh bener?"

"sebenernya aku mau ke Eton _Collage_ tapi setelah tahu Cagalli – sama sekolah disini aku memohon mohon kepada orangtuaku supaya memperbolehkan aku sekolah disini.." jelasnya

"jadi kamu tinggal diasrama?" Tanya Cagalli agak blushing ya iyalah secara cowok cakep didepannya bilang pindah ke luar negeri agar dapat satu sekolah dengannya

"iya.." katanya sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihnya

"kamu kelas berapa? Kok selama ini aku gak pernah melihatmu?"

"aku kelas 10A..aku..setiap hampir bertemu muka dengan Cagalli – sama aku pasti kabur..te..terlalu gugup.." kata Vicky pelan

"terus kenapa gak gugup lagi?" Tanya Cagalli

Dan itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat salah……

"oh..iya..ya..didepanku ada Cagalli – sama.."

Setelah berkata begitu Vicky langsung pingsan dengan darah keluar dari hidungnya Cagalli kaget dan melihat lorong itu sepi akhirnya dengan tenaga yang dikerahkan Cagalli mengangkat Vicky lalu segera membawanya ke UKS.

"dia gak papa kan dok?" Tanya Cagalli cemas

"gak papa dia Cuma rada syok doang kok..sebentar lagi juga siuman.." kata dokter itu lalu bangkit

"maaf bisa tolong jaga pasien saya ada acara mendadak…"

"gak papa kok dok biar saya yang ngejagain dia.."

Setelah sekitat 15 menit hpnya berbunyi Cagalli lalu mengangkatnya dan mendengar suara kesal dari orang yang meneleponnya

"_NEE – CHAN ADA DIMANA! NEE – CHAN LUPA YA KITA ADA RAPAT OSIS! NEE – CHAN KABUR LAGI YA!"_ _teriak Kira_

Cagalli terkesiap lupa akan tujuannya semula setelah Kira berhenti mengomel Cagalli menjelaskan dengan singkat kenapa dia gak datang.

Setelah menceritakan masalah yang terjadi Kira hanya menghela napas pendek lalu berkata

"_ya sudah nee – chan jaga orang yang bernama Vicky itu..biar aku yang urus rapat nanti aku jelasin kenapa nee – chan gak bisa ikut.."_

"terima kasih ya otoutoku yang manis.."

"_sama – sama..nanti setelah dua jam telepon aku ya kita pulang bareng..tungguin aku ya nee – chan." _

"iya.."

sambungan pun terputus

"dasar Cagalli bodoh..sampai kapan kamu mau merepotkan adikmu..HAH.." rutuknya sebal pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena agak kecapekan Cagalli tertidur dia terbangun oleh tepukan halus dikepalanya

"Cagalli – sama bangun.."

Cagalli mengucek ucek matanya lalu mengerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum

"ah..Vicky – san kau sudah sadar.." kata Cagalli sembari menguap

"iya..maaf ya Cagalli – sama mesti nungguin aku..seharusnya Cagalli – sama tinggalin aku aja.." kata Vicky pelan wajahnya agak kecewa

"ah..gak mungkin aku ninggalin kamu Vicky – chan.." kata Cagalli lalu ke wastafel terdekat lalu mencuci mukanya

"eh..'Vicky – chan'?"

Vicky agak bingung dengan panggilan Cagalli padanya

"iya..Vicky – chan kita kan sekarang udah berteman jadi kamu gak usah manggil aku pake embel – embel 'sama' sebel dengernya panggil aku 'Cagalli' aja atau 'Cagalli – san' atau 'Cagalli chan' juga boleh lagian kamu kan bukan warga ORB jadi gak wajib"

"gak papa nih?" Tanya Vicky agak merasa gak enak

"gak papa kok tapi jika kita bertemu di acara formal harus lebih hormat yah itulah hal yang menyebalkan.." kata Cagalli mengelap mukanya dengan handuk kecil yang berada didekat wastafel

"Cagalli – chan memang hebat ya..aku senang bisa mengobrol denganmu tapi.." mendadak Vicky menjadi lesu

"tapi apa Vicky – chan?" Tanya Cagalli penasaran duduk kembali ketempat yang semula "tapi pertama kali kita bicara aku menyusahkanmu. Aku bener – bener tidak berguna padahal aku ingin melindungi Cagalli – chan..orang yang sangat aku cintai.." katanya pelan namun ada keyakinan dalam suaranya saat mengatakan kata – kata yang terakhir

"ah..kamu gak usah risaukan hal itu..oh..ya Vicky – chan bukannya aku mau merusak perasaanmu hanya saja aku udah punya pacar loh namanya…."

"Heine Wastenfluss, kelas 12B anak tunggal komandan perang PLANT..cerdas dan pintar tak bisa masuk ke kelas A karena jarang masuk dikarenakan sakit bawaan..menembak Cagalli – chan hampir setahun yang lalu..pacar pertama Cagalli – chan dan Cagalli – chan juga pacar pertama Heine.." potong Vicky panjang lebar

"kok kamu tau sih?" Tanya Cagalli agak kaget

"aku sudah bilang kan aku _fansboy_mu disekolah terdapat _fansclub_mu Cagalli – chan dan aku wakil klub itu.."

"emang ada?" Tanya Cagalli tak percaya ada orang yang segitu menyukainya

"iya jumlahnya sih gak bisa menyamai si kembar _Hair pink princess_ – sebutan untuk duo Lacus Meer – tapi kebanyakan yang masuk beneran serius suka ma Cagalli – chan kayak aku.." jelasnya riang

Vicky menatap Cagalli lalu menjadi malu luar biasa mukanya sangat merah

"ma..maaf Cagalli – chan.."

Cagalli tersenyum

"kenapa mesti minta maaf dasar kamu ini.."

Vicky rasanya ingin pingsan melihat idolanya tertawa semanis itu didepannya

"kamu kenapa Vicky – chan.."

Cagalli mendekatkan wajahnya ke Vicky dengan sangat jelas Vicky terlihat sangat gugup

"a..a..Cagallli – sama wajahnya terlalu dekat.."

lalu Vicky kembali pingsan Cagalli bingung

"kenapa dengannya?" batinnya bingung (nee – chan..justru nee – chan sendiri yang gak peka _ by Kira Yamato).

Karena Vicky pingsan lagi Cagalli gak ada kerjaan dan akhirnya mengelilingi itu ruang kesehatan sambil melihat peralatan apa saja yang ada di ruang kesehatan itu saat sedang melihat sebuah alat yang agak aneh

"drakkk….."

Terdengar suara pintu UKS dijeblak *ditendang maksudnya*

Cagalli menengok dan tersentak kaget……………

TBC

* * *

Siapakah itu?????????

hallo semua salam kenal panggil aku Kira or Hyukkie^^

aku author's baru di *tapi udah buka nih web sejak 6 SD*

Review????


End file.
